Operación Atrapar a Ranma
by mimichanMC
Summary: Alguien quiere ver finalmente a Ranma y Akane juntos y hara lo que se por lograrlo, el intermediario Nabiki Tendo, caera "el gran Ranma Saotome" en las redes de una nueva Akane Tendo... te invito a descubrirlo


_todos los personajes de Ranma nibon no ichi obviamente no son mios estaria ganando mucho dinero si asi fuera (ahaaaa suspiro de resignacion) aclarado eso aqui vamos._

_**Operación Atrapar a Ranma:**_

_**Por Mimi Chan **_

* * *

_**antes de empezar:**_

"comillas" pensamientos de lso personajes

(entre parentesis): algunas de mis notas en medio del fic

_cursivas_: algun par de notas algo de frances y algunas lineas que deben resaltarse

_cursivas subrrayadas_: conversacion previa al fic de nabiki y akane

_**cursiva negrita**_: cancion

_Vamos Nabiki esto es ridículo, como crees_

_No confiaras en mi_

_Puedo hacerlo – dijo la menor con un gesto ceñudo_

_Vamos yo se que él esta loco por ti solo lo descubres cuando lo miras no te has dado cuenta, él te mira de una manera hermanita que parece el lobo feroz tras caperucita, dispuesto a todo en algunas ocasiones _

_Como crees si él no se cansa mas que en decirme marimacho y …_

_Eso solo lo hace por que es demasiado orgulloso como para decirte abiertamente que le gustas date cuenta, él te mira con deseo_

_Con deseo_

_Claro he visto esa cara en muchos chicos en el Furinkan cuando andan detrás de ti y creedme no todos con tan buenas intenciones como él _

_No lo creo él nunca se fijaría en mi_

_De que hablas si tu eres una chica muy bella es solo que te encanta ocultarlo_

_Vamos…_

_Anda solo dame una oportunidad te aseguro que no te arrepentirás_

_Pero yo…_

_Dime no estas harta de que la china loca la desquiciada de Kodashi siempre te dejen en ridículo y Ukyo que creedme si no estuvieras tu aquí ya seria su esposa te dejen siempre como la chica mas fea y torpe... no lo eres al contrario tu eres la única que a podido atrapar a ese bobo pero no lo has reclamado _

_Yo no…_

_No me digas no lo se porque en este preciso momento te ahorco y puedes olvidarte de seguir siendo a prometida de..._

_Ya, ya entendí _

_Pues entonces pongamos manos a la obra... solo descubriremos a la Akane que esta dentro de ti y haremos que ese estupido se fije en ella_

_Bueno, que tengo que perder _

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Muy temprano por la mañana la familia Tendo y Saotome estaban desayunando Nabiki y Akane parecían bastante apuradas Ranma solo la veía con un entrecejo de "esas dos planean algo...Pero ¿Qué será?"

Familia – dijo por fin Nabiki –Akane y yo saldremos de compras volveremos por la tarde

Esta bien hija diviértanse y no gasten mucho de mi dinero

No te preocupes papá esta vez corre por mi cuenta – dijo Nabiki

Volveremos en la tarde - dijo Akane por fin – asta luego

Así ambas hermanas salieron rumbo al centro de Nerima, Ranma estaba bastante intrigado pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar en otra cosa su papá intento quitarle su plato de arroz así que al defenderse se olvido de ello.

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Ellas caminaban rumbo al centro comercial

No estoy segura Nabiki crees que esto realmente funcione

Claro hermanita, mira yo nunca hago un negocio sin ver frutos, y estoy segura que aquí los habrá

Y tampoco lo haces si no ganas nada a cambio, acaso mi papá te pago por ayudarme a seducir a Ranma

Como crees, él nunca permitiría que su dulce niña sedujera a su prometido, por mucho que él de verdad desee verlos casados nuca llegaría tan lejos…él te obligaría a dormir con él, a casarte con él , a vivir con él solo, pero él espera que ese tonto se te declare primero a él si que lo obligarían a seducirte pero el muy tonto nunca lo haría a penas y te toca un pelo de la cabeza y se desmaya

Ji ji si tienes razón

Vamos, tengo paga si es cierto pero no es papa quien me paga por esto

A no y entonces quien

Pues eso es un secreto –dijo y guiño un ojo "aunque te lo dijera hermanita nunca lo creerías " - así en esa platica llegaron a el centro y a la tienda que Nabiki había elegido – llegamos

Aquí – la tienda estaba llena de vestidos y ropa casual – Ahaaa bueno, es que no me gusta mucho esta ropa

Ya vamos a empezar que te dije

Esta bien soy masa en tus manos…pero yo no tengo dinero

Ya lo se ya te dije no corre por mi cuanta pero tenemos dinero suficiente para vestir a la nueva Akane

Pues bien vamos

Entraron empezó una escena al parecer para muchos impresionante pues muchos chicos se detuvieron a ver especialmente quienes ya conocían a las hermanas Tendo, Akane escogiendo un nuevo guarda ropa, el cual casi en su totalidad constaba de faldas cortas, blusas ceñidas, Pantalones pegaditos y toda clase de ropa de esa, en especial veremos uno de los vestidos que mas le gusto a Nabiki

Estas loca si crees que usare esto – dijo Akane al salir del vestidor y ver por la ventana a una docena de chicos que miraban extasiados por la ventana con la baba de fuera y el vidrio empañado por su aliento, ella vestía un bello vestido blanco, que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla con un poco de vuelo y escote straple sin un solo detalle al frente lo que hacia que ella no pudiera ocultar que con ese vestido no podía usar sostén – si el maestro Happosai me ve con esto no me la voy a acabar

Pero no se lo enseñaras a Happosai se lo enseñaras a Ranma niña, del maestro me encargo yo – daba vueltas a su alrededor inspeccionándola – Mmmm veo que has crecido hermanita

De que hablas

Ese vestido es talla 7 pero el busto es B tu busto a crecido ya no lo tienes tan pequeño como hace unos años si él te ve con esto olvídate de ese ridículo apodo de "pechos planos"

Y eso se supone debe convencerme

Anda dame una oportunidad

Bueno

Mira ahora solo falta un vestido elegante este es precioso – dijo trayendo un traje típico en la mano pruébatelo

Esta bien – entro y de pronto por la puerta vio que Ranma caminaba en la calle "así que si has decidido investigar Saotome pues mira bien" Akane date prisa no tenemos todo el día

Bien, bien ya voy

¿Akane? – dijo para si Ranma que había escuchado la voz de Nabiki y se escondió en una esquina de donde su podía ver una bola de chicos en el aparador y un vestidor "será ella la que esta comprando algo"

Oye Nabiki esta muy bonito pero también muy escotado

Solo sal para mostrármelo

Esta bien – así salio y dejo impactada hasta la propia Nabiki, se veía estupenda era un traje de pantalones cortos pegaditos y un calado a los lados dejando ver la línea de su piernas, de una especie de seda brillante una blusa también ceñida con dos cortes a los lados que dejaban ver parte de su vientre y abdomen y su espalda con un calado al centro como el camino de una serpiente reptando entre su busto y su vientre llegando a su espalda en color negro y detalle en forma de dragón que parecía perseguir a la serpiente que era calada –

Se te ve estupendo pero modeladlo vamos

No Nabiki por favor

Sabes ese tonto esta haya fuera

¿Qué? – dijo tratando de ver - ¿Dónde?

No hagas eso – dijo un poco alarmada – que no se de cuenta de que lo sabes … vamos déjalo con la boca abierta

…… - Ranma veía absorto el espectáculo de verdad esa era ella se veía tremendamente bella, ese traje la hacia lucir tan sensual por un momento deseo ser la serpiente del traje acariciando su piel blanca contrastante con el color negro de la tela satinada

Vamos, vamos o se desmayara antes de tiempo

Bueno ya dije, que tengo que perder

Entonces inició una especie de danza con ella misma que el joven Saotome vio extasiado, ella comenzó a moverse con gracias delante de su hermana, como si bailara para ella posando su manos de una forma natural pero al mismo tiempo provocativa por la dicha caladura del vestido recorriendo primera los calados de las piernas lentamente como si revisara cuan suaves eran y luego los de la blusa primero la cintura tocando su cintura, acariciadose ella misma, como deseó en ese momento esa mano y de verdad imagino que lo era, luego ella fue hacia el calado de la blusa que iniciaba en al parte baja de la blusa cerca del vientre y subiendo por su vientre, su abdomen, liso, fino, y llegando a los costados de su senos, que ya se había dado cuenta desde hacía tiempo habían empezado a crecer mas de lo que imaginaba, y ya eran tan grandes quizá como los de Shampoo, no, pero los de ella eran mas tiernos (o0) llegando hasta su cuello, todo ello con una sonrisa especial como si disfrutara de una manera extraña esa caricia, trago saliva en ese momento no podía creer que ella fuera tan, tan bonita, en ese momento iba a salir de su escondite he ir por ella pero solo escucho una voz a su espalda

Vaya Saotome si tu prometida es tan bella por que no dejas en paz a mi Shampoo

Moose

Ahora que si quieres intercambiar ahora lo pensaría esa ropa china le calza de maravilla… aunque claro sin ella

Eso lo pagaras a ella no la ofendes

Pero que dije

No lo dijiste pero lo pensaste

Quieres pelear

Siempre estoy listo

Así ambos salieron corriendo y atacándose alejándose del lugar

Lo viste

Si

Y te vio

Si – dijo solo al ver esa mirada dedicada a ella cuando se tocaba – eso creo

Fue fantástico hermanita, eso de recorrer el calado fue bomba, seguro él no resistió eso

Si quizás… pero ahora Moose se lo ha llevado ya sabes

Eso en bueno pues aun hay mucho que hacer

Salieron de ese lugar y fueron a otras tiendas, compararon algo de maquillaje, aceites, jabones, lociones, peinetas pues el cabello de Akane había crecido otra vez y era más fácil de peinar y después de comprar todo durante todo el día fueron a casa….

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Así después de un rato llegaron a casa y se metieron enseguida ala habitación de Akane,

Vamos arreglate ese tonto no tarda en llegar y quiero verte arreglada para cuando él llegue

Primero quiero darme un baño

Bien, bien ve a darte un baño

En eso estaban cuando él llego mojado y mal trecho (ya saben si no lo tiro Moose a algún río no falto esa anciana regando el pórtico de su puerta ) eso que Moose había dicho de Akane le había hervido la sangre y si bien él había quedado mal Moose había quedado peor

Ranma que te paso – dijo Kasumi que fue la primera que lo vio

Nada solo tuve una pelea por hay

En que mal estado bienes, deberías subir a darte un baño

Si eso mismo haré ya no soporto mas este cuerpo

Bien el agua esta ya caliente, sube

Gracias – así empezó a subir las escaleras y llego a la puerta del baño, la abrió y había silencio así que empezó a quitarse la ropa de pronto escucho un murmullo

La naaaa la naaaa – Akane cantaba una vieja canción que le gustaba mucho

….. – "rayos es Akane si me ve aquí soy hombre muerto" entonces se disponía a salir pero vio una silueta afuera "si me ven salir ahora que ella se esta bañando dirán que la espiaba no puedo salir ... pero si no lo ago ella me matara" – así que decidió esconderse dentro de la lavadora (solo alguien como él y él ninja de Sasuke podrían hacer algo así o0) , mientras afuera Nabiki que lo había visto entrar y le tendía una trampa, para su mayor desgracia (quizá )en la tina dentro de la lavadora había agua caliente que había usado Kasumi para sacar un olor a sake de una prenda de su papá y la transformación se dio…. no se veía nada mas que la silueta de una persona dentro de la bañera tallándose la espalda, pero no hacia falta solo en la imaginación de Ranma se producía la imagen de lo que había detrás de aquella puerta de cristal y casi le hacia sangrar la nariz, ella seguía tarareando la canción, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, ella la había abierto para dejar salir el vapor de la bañera pues empezaba a molestarle, él no se pudo mover o no quiso y se vio, ella, dentro de la bañera... en realidad no se veía mucho pero si lo suficiente para dejarlo embrujado con aquella visión, estaba ella su pelo un poco mas largo ya caía a un lado de la bañera mojado apenas de las puntas y rozando ligeramente el suelo y su cuerpo cubierto por el agua y la espuma, solo dejando ver parte de su pecho y una mínima parte de sus senos, sus brazos colgando por los lados y sus piernas desde el muslo hasta la pantorrilla dejando todo lo demás a la imaginación

Mjjjjj – dijo en un hondo suspiro "que es lo que estoy haciendo será justo para él que le haga esto... y si no funciona…pero… lo are solo para divertirme me encanta como se veía hoy sonrojado, tierno,…" eso pasaba en su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos y no notaba la presencia del intruso dentro del cuarto "si él tan solo supiera todo lo que estoy haciendo por él, quiero que me desee, se que quizá no es lo mas decente que él deba sentir por mi ... pero es que aunque no quiera reconocerlo deseo tanto que le me regale una caricia, una mirada de pasión, solo una, un beso real, no como los únicos que hemos tenido en Neko Ken y con la cinta, sus labios son tan suaves, y su aliento es tan dulce- puso entonces un par de dedos sobre su boca tocándolos suavemente mientras Ranma la veía y dejaba volar su imaginación en el deseo de un beso (órale eso si me gusto como se oyó ) mirándola - que solo quisiera…" en eso pensaba y bajo su mano de su labios pasándola por su barbilla sensualmente bajando a su cuello con solo el dedo índice y central como cerciorándose de que los huesos de su garganta siguieran en su lugar, inconscientemente pasaba una mano por todo su cuerpo, empezando desde la línea de su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho y dar algunas vueltas sobre el corazón y bajar lentamente hacia sus senos y perderse abajo el agua para salir de nuevo donde debía estar su vientre y bajando por sus piernas llegando a sus rodillas y dando un par de círculos hay y volviendo a subir por su mismo camino, el espía veía fascinado ese espectáculo, de seducción inconsciente de su prometida sin habla temiendo salir de hay para tomar en su brazos en ese momento y tocando cada una de las partes que ahora su prometida recorría con sus propias manos "y si funciona" seguía pensando ella "si yo logro que él me desee que será el siguiente paso... será... no, eso no, no puedo permitirlo tan pronto... será mejor preguntarle a Nabiki que es lo que sigue después de eso" mientras él ya no podía mas opto por la cosa mas correcta, tomo aire y se hundió aun mas en la tina de la lavadora para su buena suerte justo cuando hizo eso, ella abrió los ojos y se levanto de la tina ...dejando la imagen que él no debía ver "de nuevo" otra vez en su imaginación se enredo en una toalla y salio a su habitación, cuando él escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse finalmente pudo salir a tomar aire y meterse corriendo a la bañera por agua fría dejando solo un momento el agua correr por su cuerpo, pero olvido lo difícil que era controlar la temperatura de una mujer... bueno que vio lo que vio... y su cuerpo reacciono de forma peor... (bueno saben de lo que hablo, y no lo nieguen para una mujer es mucho mas frustrante permanecer con ese tipo de sensaciones, pues no puede hacer nada por aminorarlas) así que salto a la bañera de donde había salido ella empapándose por el aroma de las esencias que ella usaba para lavarse, el aroma lo calmo un poco y ya convertido y tranquilo (en teoría) salió del baño también hacia su habitación.

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

A la hora de la cena toda la familia estaba reunida en el comedor menos Nabiki y Akane, él dijo a toda la familia que bajarían en cuánto terminara de arreglarse Akane... desde lo alto de la escalera se oían lamentos de Akane tales como "no Nabiki eso esta muy apretado" "papá me matara si me ve con esto" "no seas necia Akane para que lo compramos entonces" "estate quieta o te voy a lastimar vamos ya" "que te parece este esta mejor y no es tan …" "esta bien, esta bien tu ganas solo esta vez" así paso un rato mas hasta que finalmente bajaron y la primera en aparecer en la puerta del comedor fue Akane, Ranma no pudo evitar mirarla atónito, su hermana con su clásica sonrisa y su papá con una cara de "esa es mi linda hija" y el señor Saotome ahogándose con un vaso de té, ella venia vestida con un lindo traje rosa, de hombros descubiertos y un bordado en una rosa blanca en un lado del pecho y cortito, con un bies blanco a las horillas peinada de una media cola y con un brillo transparente en la boca que hacia lucir sus labios muy apetecibles, Nabiki salio detrás de ella y vio a toda al familia sobre todo al chico Saotome que no apartaba la mirada de su prometida "no que no".

Y bien como se ve mi obra de arte – dijo Nabiki muy satisfecha mientras su hermana se sonrojaba un poco

Akane te vez liadísima hermanita – le dijo Kasumi con su usual dulzura

Vaya hija luces muy diferente pero te ves muy bien

Si Akane te vez muy bonita- dijo el señor Saotome

Y tu que piensas Ranma – le dijo Nabiki y él finalmente salio de su trance-

Pues… te vez… -"maravillosa, estupenda, sensual, bella, completamente atractiva, seductora, mejor que ninguna otra mujer, como la diosa de la belleza" (Ahaaa vamos o0) - te vez bien supongo… no creo que se pueda hacer algo mas por ti

Ranma … - dijo Akane y con que gusto le abría dado un golpe en la cabeza pero pensó en lo que Nabiki le había dicho "no te fijes en sus palabras fíjate en su mirada" y esa mirada que le había profesado al entrar al comedor había sido una que expresaba una cosa completamente diferente a lo que decía" así que decidió sacar partido de los consejos de Nabiki "…yo solo te diría que cuando él te vea, tu le dediques tu mejor sonrisa, yo lo he notado y tu con una sonrisa puedes dejarlo totalmente embobado" así que ladeo un poco su rostro y cerro sus ojos un poco y le dedico una de su mejores sonrisas – gracias si es que fue un cumplido

….. – "esa sonrisa, no lo hagas Akane , me vuelves loco"

Bueno familia a cenar – dijo cerrando la platica su papá

Así como todas las noches ella se fue a sentar a su lado, él se puso terriblemente nervioso apenas y podía tomar los palillos y el arroz, "su aroma es diferente, es el mismo aroma de la bañera ¿será alguna clase de perfume o habrá cambiado su aroma? Huele tan bien como a rosas frescas, ya no huele a Sakuras como siempre pero este aroma es mucho mas bonito, me encanta sentirla tan cerca de mi, su aroma... podría perderme en ese aroma", de pronto paso el colmo, ella se movió un poco mas cerca de él, al tratar de alcanzar una botella con salsa de soya, el aroma en el que él estaba concentrado llego de lleno a su nariz y se sonrojo en el acto

Ranma – lo llamo ella y lo miraba con una miradita que lo desoriento

Si, dime – dijo tratando de que su sonrojo no fuera tan evidente pero fracasando lo que la hizo sonreír de nuevo

Podrías pasarme la salsa de soya – dijo con un dulce tono como el de una niña pidiendo un caramelo - no la alcanzo

Si claro – tomo a botella que vio no le quedaba tan lejos y se la dio en ese moviendo ella toco un poco sus manos lo que lo hizo ruborizarse aun mas de lo que estaba pero haciendo gala de su ego le dijo tratando se ser frió – algo mas

Nada gracias Ranma

Siguieron cenando dentro de poco se trato de acostumbrar a ella pensando "vamos Saotome es solo Akane has estado mas cerca que eso y nunca te había desconcertado tanto... Claro que nunca se había visto tan bonita, bueno quizá si el día que la conocí y hoy por la tarde" y ceno por fin al menos un plato de arroz aunque con esa cena tan magra seguro en un par de horas estaría muerto de hambre... así paso la hora de la cena y todos subieron a dormir...

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Como a las 3 horas Ranma no se equivoco, moría de hambre y bajo a ver si había quedado algo de comer, la casa estaba completamente silenciosa y obscura, él camino en silencio hacia la cocina, mas cual fue su sorpresa al entrar, hay estaba Akane mirando por la ventana que daba al patio con un vaso de agua en la mano, pero lo que llamo la atención de Ranma fue en realidad que llevaba puesto ella era un mínimo pijama blanco con un poco de vuelo, con un fondo en una especie de licra satinada y una cubierta mas de gasa transparente con un bordado en el área del busto y unos listones colgando del centro del escote en forma de triangulo, y dos tirantes solo formados por dos listones blancos, se veía preciosa como un ángel y la miro por unos minutos antes de que ella se diera cuanta de que él estaba hay, cuando lo noto no se movió ni un ápice al contrario se asomo aun mas por la ventana y se colgó del bordo dejando su cuerpo colgando de la ventana como si flotara lo que dejaba al descubierto un amplio escote a su espalda y sus piernas largas y tersas, él no dejaba de mirarla y ella se sentía completamente complacida por ello, "vamos Ranma di algo o te terminara acusando de fisgón y pervertido como siempre"

Que hay afuera Akane – dijo tratando de conservar la calma y acercándose la refrigerador

Ahaaa – dijo aparentando sorpresa – desde cuando estas hay

Acabo de llegar (cuando en realidad la miro como unos 5 min.)

Nada solo un precioso cielo estrellado

Ahaaa tu y tus cosas… oye ese camisón no te lo conocía

Ahaaa –"se fijo entonces"- me lo compro Nabiki hoy

eso si no lo puedo creer Nabiki haciéndote un regalo, y eso con favor de que

Ahaaa ya conoces a Nabiki y sus ideas, se ha convencido en decirme que soy una mujer bonita y que una mujer bonita debe vestirse como una mujer bonita…. ¿Tu que crees?

Pues si supongo que una mujer hermosa – "por favor no me mal interpretes" – debe vestirse como tal… se te ve... muy bien

Gracias y tu que haces aquí a esta hora

Tengo hambre

Pero si ya son las 12 de al noche

Pues si, pero tengo hambre que quieres que haga

Quieres que te ayude

TU no gracias no quiero dormir con indigestión

No te preocupes en la nevera solo hay lo necesario para un emparedado de jamón y queso, ni chile, ni condimentos, nada solo jamón y queso, no creo que ni yo pueda echar a perder un emparedado tan simple – dijo y tomo una hogaza de pan blanco de la mesa de la cocina y se hacerlo con él al refrigerador, la suave luz que apenas los alumbraba de la bombilla de la nevera le dio una idea mas amplia de la perfección del momento, su azulado cabello cayendo un poco por su frente y hombros y sus ojos tranquilos "tranquilos de estar conmigo quiero pensar"- hay jugo de naranja quieres también jugo

En el emparedado – no se fijo ni siquiera en lo que dijo

No seas bobo como voy a poner jugo en el emparedado

Que…

Estas distraído que te pasa

No nada, si quiero jugo

Bien – así saco todo de la nevera y lo puso en la mesa de la cocina él se acerco a ella y sintió de nuevo ese aroma era imposible que el aroma del perfume siguiera en ella era su aroma entonces, ella olía a rosas frescas, de pronto sin advertirlo cerro su ojos y olió profundamente el cuello de Akane

¿Ranma? – dijo ella al verlo en esa posición, él abrió los ojos y la vio como lo volteaba a ver con su ceño obviamente intrigado

¿Que, que pasa? – dijo saliendo del hechizo y tratando de que ella no se fijara demasiado

Toma – le extendió el emparedado "no quiere problemas ... esta bien es demasiado pronto aun supongo yo de cualquier modo" – solo queso y jamón no sabrá extraño lo prometo

Eso espero- espero recibir el golpe acostumbrado y cerro los ojos y al abrirlos segundos después ella ya no estaba hay- ¿Akane?

Aquí – se oyó desde el comedor ella estaba hay parada en la puerta hacía el patio ligeramente abierta dejando correr el viento levemente frió de la noche moviendo el manto de su traje y su cabello

Que haces – dijo comiendo su emparedado para no concentrarse demasiado en ella

Solo quería sentir un poco de aire –salio y no calculo bien su paso y tropezó con una piedra y se lastimo su tobillo pues no calzaba nada - Auchhhh

¡Akane! Dijo alarmado al oír la queja y la vio hay en el piso –que te ha pasado

Nada solo me resbale, debe ser la humedad de la lluvia de anoche

Ven te llevo a tu habitación – le extendió la mano y ella en lugar de acomodarse en su espalda se acomodo en su pecho – que ...

Vamos, ya solo llevadme me ha dado sueño ya

Bien vamos – cargo en brazos y la llevo lentamente a su habitación, el sentirla tan cerca, el poder siquiera rozar levemente sus piernas, el calor de su cuerpo pegado ligeramente contra su pecho, "rayos como quisiera... sí tan solo pudiera... no pero ella jamas lo permitiría" así llegaron dentro de poco a su habitación y la dejo sobre su cama cubriéndola por las delgadas sabanas – llegamos

Gracias por traerme Ranma – le volvió a sonreír mientras se recogía un poco su cabello, dándole un toque muy femenino – buenas noches

Si, buenas noches – él sin mas camino a su habitación y se recostó en su futon "rayos si esto sigue así esa chica me va a volver loco"

01/10/2003 11:27:46 p.m.

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Esa noche Ranma simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, algo pasaba dentro de si, cerraba sus ojos y hay estaba ella, vestida con ese delgado camisón, el sentía claramente como la sangre corría mas a prisa por sus venas "rayos que me esta pasando por que de pronto ella provoca esto en mi… es como cuando…" De pronto múltiples recuerdos de ella le vinieron a la mente pero se concentro en uno de los que mas le gustaban… la vez que había querido vengarse de Nabiki y le había dicho sin saber a ella que la amaba y la tenia abrazada, tan cerca, tan dócil, y tan asustada, ahora era él quien se sentía así, débil, asustado e indefenso ante ella, ante ella, era quizá la única persona en el mundo que lo hacia sentir así, indefenso, él, quien ante todos era el hombre mas fuerte estaba indefenso ante una mujer…este tipo de pensamientos de pronto lo llevaron al inevitable sueño se durmió como a las 2 de la madrugada y cansado como estaba soñó………

Eran las 2:45 am en el reloj que estaba en el buró, el aire corría raudo entre las copas de los árboles, llevándose las hojas mas débiles que de ellos desprendía, todo estaba en calma, cuando de pronto una pequeña luz apareció en el pasillo, era la luz de una vela que traía alguien caminando sigiloso en el pasillo, de pronto la silueta se vio claramente de quien era, era ella, era ella quien caminaba por la noche cual fantasma, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, y dio paso a ella, que camino silenciosa a un lado de él la habitación estaba vacía es decir, no había nadie mas que él y ella ni siquiera estaba el futon de su papá y se sentó en el piso a un lado de él, lo miro un minuto, tranquila, con un dejo de sensualidad en su mirada,

Ranma – lo llamo con suavidad – Ranma…despierta Ranma

Akane – dijo el aun en sueños

Despierta – dijo de nuevo y lo vio despertar en el punto al verla hay sentada a un lado de él

¿Akane, pero ¿que haces aquí? – dijo nervioso por tenerla hay, se veía preciosa, con ese camisón blanco sentada en el piso cubriéndole las piernas, su cabello cayendo a sus lados y tirando uno de los tirantes dejando al descubierto uno de su hombros, dándole una sensación de desnudez inquietante alumbrada solo por la suave luz de la vela en el piso y con una mirada especial e inquietante - ¿que pasa¿que es lo que quieres?

Ella no le contesto se limito a acercarse a él y darle un beso en la boca, cosa que lo sorprendió muchísimo, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferro a él con fuerza, el no sabia ni que hacer, no sabia por que estaba haciendo eso, no sabia si responderle o no pero no lo pensó demasiado pronto la rodeo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla también, parecían comerse en aquel beso, apasionado y delicioso, mezclando sus alientos, sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos, tibios, pronto la temperatura en su cuerpo empezó a subir de manera peligrosa, lo que lo hizo buscar mas parte de ella, encontró el escote de su espalda y recorrió sus manos por ella, suave, tersa, lisa, delicada, tal y como siempre la había imaginado poco a poco la fue llevando al piso recostándola sobre su futon tocando cada parte posible de ella, disfrutando de la primera vez que ella era accesible, que se dejaba llevar por la magia el momento, ella respiraba esforzadamente estimulada por el erotismo de esa caricia hasta que él reacciono...y aun besándola con mucha mas suavidad, creando la calma entre los dos la separo de él

¿que es lo que estas haciendo Akane? – dijo y la vio hay recostada sobre el futon, con el cabello un poco revuelto pues él se lo había desordenado lo miro con ternura y amor como en verdad pocas veces lo había visto y sonrojada, como si con la mirada le dijera "solo estoy aquí… para ti" él vio esa mirada y como un gesto amable alargo su mano para acomodarle su cabello entonces su silueta empezó a desaparecer ante sus ojos – Akane

AKANE – grito él y entonces despertó agitado con los ojos bien abiertos – fue un sueño – dijo con un tono de voz que hasta decepcionado se oyó, - rayos esa chica de verdad me va a volver loco

Eran las 5 de la mañana dentro de poco amanecería pero de ante mano sabia ya no conciliaría mas el sueño, aun así te tapo y dejo la mañana correr pensado y rememorando ese sueño, uno de los mas increíbles sueños de toda su vida

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Por fin llego la hora del desayuno, todos estaban en la mesa desayunando y ahora era Akane quien tardaba en salir, Ranma ya estaba en la mesa comiendo su consabido platón de arroz cundo bajo Nabiki

Buenos días familia – se veía algo cansada- vestir a esa niña incluso con el uniforme es un verdadero martirio – dijo y se sentó en la mesa

….. –"pues como se habrá arreglado hoy que tarda tanto"

Buenos días – dijo ella desde la escalera venia como siempre con su uniforme pero se veía mas femenina que nunca tenia ese delicado brillo en los labios y bajo de él un tenue color rosa que solo era visible si mirabas atentamente su boca (lo cual era casi criminal para el joven Saotome ") y una cinta color rojo en su cabello como una diadema lo que dejaba libre su frente por donde solo caía un mechón no muy grande de cabello y la hacia lucir extrañamente elegante y de nuevo dejando impactado a su prometido y ella lo volteo a ver antes de sentarse y sonreírle, Nabiki ya se lo había dicho "sonriele lo vuele loco" y para alegría suya era una teoría probada, - tengo hambre

Se sentó de nuevo a un lado de su prometido a desayunar, él la miraba algo extraño, no se lo diría pero no podía dejar de recordar aquel sueño con ella donde la besaba solo de recordarlo lo hacia ruborizar, desayunaron de lo mas tranquilos y fueron en dirección a la escuela

Nunca te habías arreglado el pelo así Akane – dijo él tratando de ser lo mas neutral posible

No lo se, mamá era la que se lo peinaba así, fue idea de Nabiki dice que se ve muy bien y que le recuerdo mucho a ella, sabes yo soy de todas la que mas se parece a ella, en lo físico, en la personalidad se parecía mucho a Kasumi, crees que me veo bien

Pues….si, supongo – "te ves como la mas linda mujer del mundo…pero no te lo puedo decir" sin pensarlo dijo – tu mamá debió ser la mujer mas linda del mundo

Pues si, era muy bella – "eso quiere decir que tu piensas que…"

Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde hoy tardaste mucho en arreglarte

Si

Y partieron corriendo al Furinkan al llegar todo mundo vio entrar a Akane y no podían creer que pudiera ser ella, se veía tan distinta, tan linda, tan femenina, con un paso ligero cual cisne pasado entre al gente que parecía hacer una valla para dejarla pasar (algo parecido a lo que le paso a Ukyo una vez) y él caminando a su lado hasta cierto punto orgulloso de los comentarios de la gente a su alrededor "esa es Akane en serio se ve muy bonita" "cielos Akane se ve mas bonita hoy que nunca" "que suerte de Saotome su prometida cada día es mas bonita no creen" y tuvo deseos de decir "si ella mi prometida, la mujer que amo, la mas linda chica del Japón" pero eso definitivamente no lo haría llegaron a al puerta no demasiado interrumpidos pues Nabiki distrajo a todos vendiendo las fotos de "la nueva Akane" lo que seguro le redituaría mucho pero mucho dinero

Dentro del salón el ambiente no fue muy diferente en teoría todas las amigas de Akane se arremolinaron alrededor de ella halagándola por su arreglo y lo linda que se veía, y los chicos la mirada embobados con la imagen de Akane y la otra mitad torturando al pobre chico Saotome que no sabia como responder a tantas preguntas

vamos Ranma, dime – le decía Daisuke – como es que tu prometida puede ser mas bonita aun

son solo ideas suyas ella se ve igual que siempre

claro que no, yo casi no la reconocí cuando entro así, se ve mucho mas bonita que antes

no ella… - "en realidad ella siempre a sido linda" pero no nunca diría eso – como puedes ver a esa chica linda es solo un marimacho ya déjeme en paz

Pero era inevitable cundo la clase inicio él no podía apartar la vista de Akane quien atendía en lo mas posible, era inevitable ella se veía ciertamente bellísima, si ella seguía arreglándose así lo haría cometer una locura, y sospechaba eso ella lo sabia. A al hora de la salida un grupo de chicos muy decididos rodearon a Akane desatando una escena muy interesante

Akane sal conmigo por favor

Vamos Akane mejor ven conmigo nos divertiremos mucho

Nada de eso ella saldrá conmigo

Vamos ya Hiroshi yo le pedí primero una cita

Chicos por favor no hagan esto – les dijo Akane – miren no lo se déjenme pensarlo quizás me anime y salga con alguno

……… - "¡QUE! no puedes estar hablando en serio °°"

en serio Akane

si, por que no, no tengo ningún plan mejor por ahora quizás sea divertido, solo denme tiempo para pensarlo

claro Akane te esperaremos toda la vida si es necesario

bueno ahora debo irme hasta mañana

hasta mañana – dijeron todos los chicos hay babeando y casi desmayados por la posible idea de una cita con esa chica

Así la joven pareja camino un poco, Ranma iba sobre la cerca muy callado y con una evidente mueca de enojo y celos que no podía con ella, Akane lo miraba un poco divertida "esta muy enojado, seguro que si, nunca le había quitado su lugar, siempre respondía que no podía pues estaba comprometida pero ahora no lo hice debe estar muy ofendido o0…... "

que te pasa Ranma? – dijo al verlo tan molesto pero con una sonrisa

no te importa – dijo con frialdad

anda dime – no le contesto así que decidida subió a la cerca enfrente de él y se le acerco mucho al rostro pues sabia que eso lo ponía nervioso y hora eso mucho mas –no me vas a decir

e…es…es que… - "no puedo por que ya no puedo" insultos cruzaban su cabeza MARIMACHO, INFANTIL, BOBA, FEA…etc. Pero no podía sacar las palabras de su garganta – yo…

dime, vamos solo dime la verdad – dijo con el tono mas dulce que encontró y sintió como su mirada se desarmaba

Akane – dijo con un tono que ella conocía ese tono dulce que había utilizado solo pocas veces con ella como el día que cayeron por el edificio con la bandita, ese tono que usaba cuando era su corazón el que hablaba por su boca "Akane aléjate un poco de mi si no soy capaz de cualquier cosa" y le sonrió esa sonrisa, esa bendita sonrisa… "piensa Saotome no te rindas" –Ahaaa de verdad piensas aceptar una cita con ellos

No lo se – se retiro y él respiro por fin – como les dije a ellos no tengo ningún plan mejor, si solo tuviera algo mejor que hacer lo pensaría muy seriamente pero ay que no

Que te gustaría hacer…

No lo se salir a cenar, pasea por algún parque, ver una película, no se cualquier cosa divertida pero no tengo alguien con quien me sienta suficientemente a gusto como para algo así

Ahaaa…. Akane

Si

Si yo…te invitara tu… aceptarías

No lo se depende que es lo que me ofreces

Una cena muy elegante, conozco un lugar donde me….

Donde te…

Tu sabes soy algo…aprovechado

Mjjjjj

Mmmm … bueno un chico me invito a comer a un restaurante y …

Eres un desvergonzado

Am vamos tu harías lo mismo

Claro que no

Claro que si….- "no, no la insultes" - lo siento tienes razón solo yo aria algo así

Bueno tú eres chico, la mayor parte del tiempo supongo que es normal en los chicos a veces…

Bueno eso no importa solo quería una oportunidad de volver, me acompañarías hay un paltillo de ternera delicioso

Lo pensare…- dijo salto la cerca y siguió caminando

…..- "que acabo de hacer"

Así la joven pareja llego en un rato al doyo, Ranma no se cabía en si, lo había hecho, le había pedido una cita y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo lo había hecho, solo sabia que ya era un hecho ellos saldrían juntos, el ir a retractarse seria como si tuviera miedo y cualquier cosa podía decir Akane Tendo de él que era un pervertido, un estupido, (no uso su favorito porque no me gusta pero esta vez are una excepción) un "BAKA" un busca bullas todo menos que era un cobarde

subieron a su habitación después de la cena, él se metió a dar un baño antes de ir a la cama, y él por su parte se encerró en su habitación, después de un raro antes de ser la hora de dormir, ella toco a su puerta, venia con el mismo pijama de la noche anterior.

Puedo pasar

Si pasa Akane

Oye…yo solo venia a…mira...cielos que difícil

Dime

Estas seguro de que quieres ir conmigo, digo, no se quizá te gustaría ir con Ukyo o alguien mas

No…quiero ir contigo

….- ella sonrió "buen movimiento Saotome" - bueno entonces a donde iremos – dijo aun en la puerta

pasa no voy a gritártelo para que toda al familia se entere

bueno – "ojala y no me este equivocando...entrar a su habitación yo y no hay nadie mas... bueno si algo pasara grito o él sabe a que atenerse"

en realidad es un lugar un poco alejado, esta en Seikan

hasta Seikan – dijo asombrada- pero esta como a 70 kilómetros como dejaste que te llevaran hasta Seikan

malas costumbres, mi papá siempre dice que gratis viaja hasta el fin del mundo y supongo que no he podido evitar que se me pegue un poco de eso, además era un arte marcialista y me aseguro enseñar un truco interesante

ya veo… bueno pero dime

es un restaurante de comida italiana hay un gran guisado de ternera y una pasta deliciosa, siempre asegure que regresaría, pero como hombre a la chica quizá no la dejarían entrar

¿y eso por que? – pregunto con curiosidad

bueno después del espectáculo que di el tal chico quiso propasarse con una indefensa chica que resulto no tan indefensa y destrozo todo el lugar con el como bola de golpeo

jijiji

bueno y ya no puedo volver hay como chica pero quiero ir de nuevo seguro que a ti te va a encantar

en serio – dijo con una sonrisa

si, es un lugar muy elegante así que seria bueno que llevaras algunos de tus vestidos nuevos como él de…

¿como cual? – "te pille" pensó con una sonrisa

bueno como el negro que Nabiki te compro, él de el dragón

y tu como sabes que Nabiki me compro un vestido así

bueno yo….Ahaaa ya es tarde es mejor que vayamos a dormir

si, hasta mañana – dijo y se acerco para darle un beso en al mejilla que él recibió frió y tieso como una piedra

Ahaaa… si ...hasta mañana – dijo tratando de articular palabra

Cuando él salio de la habitación el quedo hay se tiro en su futon y de paso al mano con la mejilla, como preservando el calor de ese beso para luego de un largo y profundo suspiro llevarlo a su boca

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Al día siguiente la pareja estaba muy extraña habían quedado de acuerdo que nadie de la familia debía enterarse pero una buena espía vivía en esa casa y se entero claro nuestra espía era Nabiki Tendo ella era la mas interesada en esa cita y que saliera simplemente perfecta la "persona" que le había pagado por ayudar a Akane a conquistar finalmente a Ranma no había visto resultados muy firmes los contrarios que veía en la mesa (ya es la mayor pista esta en la esa con todos ellos)y le había dicho que si veía que esos dos finalmente formalizaban ella subiría al doble la paga por sus servicios así que él lograría que esa cita saliera perfecta, era boleto casi seguro a la formalidad entre los dos

entonces tendrán una cita

Nabiki – la vio sorprendida Akane en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación – pero tu como lo sabes

Tengo mis recursos, sabes conozco ese restauran es simplemente hermoso, me invitaron a mi también ya sabes yo nunca desaprovecho un buen negocio solo que fue el chico que jamás volvió a buscarme después de la cantidad de la cuenta – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica – Ranma tiene razón el traje negro te calzaría de maravilla para ese restauran tomo es que se llama a si _maison__ delices _realmente es riquísima la comida y es un lugar muy elegante al que te recomiendo utilices todo lo que te he enseñado ha dale esto a ese tonto o es capaz de ir con lo mismo de siempre – le arrojo una caja – te aseguro que le sentara muy bien

Pero que es

Solo dáselo te aseguro que te gustara mucho a ti también

Bien gracias supongo – tomo a caja y salio de su habitación tocando la de Ranma que esta hay – puedo pasar

Pasa – dijo tratando de estar tranquilo pues no se aguantaba los nervios de esa dichosa cita

Mira Nabiki me pidió que te diera esto

¿Que es? – pregunto con curiosidad

Ahaaa – "no mejor que yo no lo sepa"- no lo se solo me pidió que te lo diera

Bueno a que hora quieres que nos vayamos

Pues no se no se si encontremos transporte muy tarde

Tienes razón bueno….

Ranma…. – grito su padre – ya lo veremos después ahora será mejor que no nos encuentren juntos

Oye

¿Qué?

Nabiki lo sabe

¿Que?

Nos oyó anoche

Eso no puede ser bueno, bueno ya veremos como lo arreglamos

Esta bien nos vemos en un rato

Bien

Ranma salio de la habitación y ella solo lo vio ir al jardín para la practica del medio día sonriendo, como iría a ser esa tarde, otra persona los había visto otro espía en al casa… "bueno tal parece que Nabiki trabaja bien"

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Esa tarde la practica acabo tarde eran ya las 5 de al tarde debía darse prisa no quería hacerla esperar demasiado entro en su habitación y vio la caja dentro de ella en su futon donde él la había dejado, la abrió y encontró todo un kit que no podía creer Nabiki se lo hubiera regalado, perfume, desodorante, refrescante de aliento, jabón de baño fino, y un traje chino negro con rojo muy elegante y una nota

_Mira Ranma Saotome esta es quizá la única oportunidad que tengas de tener una cita normal con ella te pido solo una cosa no la estropees me he esforzado mas de lo que te imaginas en prepararla por que de ser por ti aseguro que no tienes que ponerte, como llevarla y traerla de regreso y ni siquiera una reservación lista…y se que no me equivoco pero no diré nada… se que es increíble que yo te regale algo pero creedme no te lo estoy regalando no es mi dinero al contrario yo soy la que mas gano con todo esto nunca he tenido un negocio tan bueno pero bueno eso es otro asunto tendrás tiempo libre desde las 7 de la tarde a esa hora yo me torceré el tobillo y me llevare a todos al consultorio del doctor Tofú a las 7:15 una limusina llegara a la puerta del doyo Tendo, por Ukyo Shampoo, y Kodashi no te preocupes les dije que las estarías esperando en el parque a al misma hora dentro del laberinto para decirles algo importante que estarías justo en el centro que aunque no estuvieras hay te esperaran que debías hablar con todas tus prometidas …ojala y se lo traguen pero mientras ustedes ya no estarán aquí, tienes una reservación a las 8:30 en el restaurante es una mesa privada así que te saldrá un poco mas caro por que eso si la cena no la pagare yo, la limusina los espera hasta la media noche los perderá como 30 min., en el bosque sin que mi hermanita se de cuenta y los traerá al doyo a las 2.00 am. La familia no estará pues yo puedo ser muy escandalosa cuando quiero y pediré que no me dejen sola con el doctor Tofú tendrán la noche libre no me interesa si la aprovechan o no eso ya es su asunto pero deberían hacerlo por tu propio bien Ranma Saotome aprovecha esta oportunidad que no se te dará de nuevo en la vida entendiste_

_Tu hermanita… Nabiki Tendo_

bueno Nabiki solo por esta ocasión confiare en ti -

en un rato mas salio de su habitación rumbo al baño y antes de entrar a la ducha toco en la puerta de Akane y solo dejo deslizarse una nota por debajo de su puerta ella ya esta casi lista bañada y vestida solo faltaban los detalles cuando vio la nota y la recogió

_Saldremos de incógnito a las 7:00 Nabiki nos dará la señal _

_Ranma _

_PD. Haaa la señal bueno sabrás cual es_ _cuando llegue el momento _

Así ambos en un rato terminaron de arreglarse y justo a las 7 de la noche un grito se oyó en el doyo Tendo que debió cruzar la mitad de Nerima

hay mi pie – grito Nabiki – mi pie, mi pie

¿la señal? – se pregunto Akane al oír el ruido y se asomo a su ventana solo para ver a toda la familia sacando a Nabiki de al casa mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba por el supuesto dolor pero que en una sencilla reverencia se asomo por su ventana y le guiño un ojo – si es la señal

Nabiki siempre a sido una magnifica actriz – dijo para si el joven Saotome que estaba sobre el tejado en el único lugar donde espero no lo buscaran y le pidieran ayuda – bueno casi es hora ojala y esto no se salga de control

Pasaron esos 15 min. Como bala y una limusina sonó fuera del doyo Akane se asomo con curiosidad quien vendría en ese auto tan elegante cuando oyó "Akane baja ya vamonos" así ella bajo él no dio crédito a lo que veía se veía simplemente como una diosa ese traje que ya había visto en su cuerpo volvía a impresionarlo otra vez. Ese corte, esas líneas tan perfectamente delineadas y trazadas alrededor de su cuerpo, esas partes sutiles y al mismo tiempo tan sensuales marcadas en la gasa del traje esos animales, furia, deseo, pasión, todo conjugado en esa serpiente y ese dragón, era ver a un ser encarnado convertirse en una diosa con un solo trozo de tela (o acaso el amor…quien lo sabe ) no pudo evitarlo, se sonrojó completamente y lanzo un hondo suspiro "por que es tan bella, por que no simplemente puede ser la misma, pero que estoy diciendo siempre desee esto y ahora que lo tengo no voy a desperdiciarlo, esto va funcionar de eso me encargo yo, no voy a claudicar ante esta batalla"… mientras él estaba en su propio reino ella se dedico a mirarlo también un poco se veía estupendo ese traje que Nabiki había comprado para él combinaba a la perfección con el traje de ella era un pantalón satinado negro con una camisa al puro estilo chino negro con rojo con un dragón rojiazul atravesando su pecho se veía como todo un caballero

nos vamos – dijo ella en cuánto salio también de su ensoñación – se nos hará tarde si no nos damos prisa

Ahaaa si claro vamonos – le extendió la mano y ella lo tomo por el brazo

Gracias galante caballero – ante esta expresión Ranma se sonrojo (creo que este chico con tanta sangre en la cara se va a volver rojo natural o0u)

Bajaron y subieron a la limusina durante todo el camino hacia el restaurante el camino era tremendamente largo hasta al ciudad de Seikan mas por que era en teoría era algo peligrosa por una sospechosa ladrona que robaba muy seguido y no habían podido atraparla en casi un año (si lo se no debí pero no pude evitarlo ) después de un largo viaje llegaron a el elegante restaurante los meseros los recibieron como príncipes (claro les habían avisado que si esa noche esa pareja salía satisfecha al día siguiente recibirían una generosa gratificación… claro auque tratándose de una promesa de Nabiki Tendo eso estaba aun por verse) pero en fin llegaron el restaurante era bellísimo daba a un bosque tranquilo a las afueras de Seikan se oía el suave murmullo de las hojas de los árboles y los grillos a lo lejos pero nítidos como si estuvieran muy cerca, la brisa era fresca y tranquila una resplandeciente luna llena alumbraba a todo el rededor y el cielo lleno de estrellas (ahaaaaaaaa si fue un suspiro) ella se paro de inmediato en el balcón preparado para ellos donde había velas y una vajilla elegante acomodada uno delante del otro y una botella de vino tinto ella solo quedo impresionada cual niña con la vista, él se acerco a ella viéndola observar el cielo estrellado "podría jurar que las estrellas se reflejan envidiosas en sus ojos pues son mas bellos" (lo siento no pude evitar recordar a shakespeare "sal hermoso sol y mata con tus rayos la envidiosa luna, pálida, gélida y ojerosa pues una ninfa de su coro la vence en hermosura" bueno ya)

esto es tan hermoso – dijo cerrando los ojos y exhalando un hondo suspiro – no lo crees Ranma

si en definitiva es una vista bellísima – pero él no miraba nada que no fuera su bella prometida, de pronto dijo para no caer en una trampa él solo – ordenemos tengo un poco de hambre

si cenemos – dijo volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa

Así ordenaron un par de paltos que se oían sumamente apetitosos pues era carne magra y guarnición y comenzaron a platicar alegremente se sentían tan a gusto juntos y solos era increíble pero tal parecía que por una noche todo podría salir bien no padres, no enemigos y cosa completamente increíble no prometidas …… (Eso me recuerda vamos a ver donde esta ese trío de locas)

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Bueno en el parque había en la oscuridad algunos destellos extraños algunos ocasionados por el golpe de espátulas contra bomboris y otros por bomboris contra cinta de gimnasia o por otro lado espátulas contra bolos de gimnasia

donde tienes a Ranma, Shampoo – reclamaba Ukyo

yo no tener a airen, Shampoo venir por que airen citar aquí, que hacer tu aquí

jojojojo nada de eso a al única que cito aquí Ranma fue a mi a la bella rosa negra Kodashi Kuno capitana de gimnasia de la escuela San Heberek de 16 años (no son cómicos los dos hermanos aun piensan que alguien de verdad le importa ese discurso )

cállate loca a la que llamo fue a mi, dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme

a ti también decirte eso – dijo intrigada Shampoo

jojojojo la única noticia que se recibiría esta noche seria la fecha de mi boda con Ranma ustedes no tienen que hacer aquí

oye Kodashi y quien te mando llamar – dijo analizando Ukyo

pues a mi claro mi amado Ranma mando a su criada (sin comentarios ) la mediana de las Tendo

eso significa que…

NABIKI TENDO NOS ENGAÑO A TODAS – dijeron las tres al unísono

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Mientras tanto en el restaurante _maison__ delices _la cena transcurría aun con tranquilidad

increíble que esto este marchando bien

que por que lo dices

bueno usualmente cuando nosotros…

nosotros…? Continua

bueno cuando nosotros salimos juntos siempre esta alguien provocando problemas

si lo se, quizás no fue tan mala idea venir tan lejos antes de que ellas se den cuenta al menos ya habremos terminado de cenar – dijo tranquilo

oye te molesto si te hago una pregunta – dijo con esa sonrisa picara que desde hace días se cargaba y que le empezaba a gustar tanto a Ranma "juguemos un poco a la chica mala" –

que dime

Bueno solo quería saber por que me escogiste a mi para traerme a este lugar

Bueno … yo – "quieres jugar lo aremos" – si quieres que sea sincero eres la única con la que quiero estar

Mmmm – dijo roja al acto

Si… bueno digo eres al única que no esta encima de mi como una lapa tratando de besarme o abrazarme o rellenarme como oso de felpa con comida, me siento muy cómodo a tu lado, sin la necesidad de convencerte de que no eres mi prometida

Ahaaa… bueno supongo que en ese aspecto no hay problemas

No claro que no …después de todo tu si eres mi prometida

Que

Si al menos hasta que nuestros padres nos dejen en paz

Si eso

Espero que algún día entiendan que esa es una decisión que nosotros debemos tomar por nuestra propia cuenta

Pues si, además

Además…

Bueno a mi me gustaría que el chico que me eligiera y que yo eligiera tuviera al oportunidad de confesarme sus sentimientos de una forma mas romántica que un "escoge Ranma cual quieres que sea tu prometida" – dijo finalizando la frase con el tono de su padre y luego recargando sus manos en sus palmas sobre al mesa dedicándole una sonrisa divertida que respondió con otra él

Si supongo que seria lindo un lugar romántico, quizá la luna, el aire fresco de la noche, la oscuridad protectora de un árbol, quien sabe

Vaya, vaya no sabia que Ranma Saotome también tuviera pensamientos románticos

Bueno ya vez soy un estuche de monerías – dijo lanzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y le sonrió también con la mejor sonrisa que tenia – pero no se lo digas a mi padre

Jaja, jaja – carcajeo ella

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Mientras en Nerima la familia estaba en el consultorio del doctor Tofú Nabiki se había arrepentido enormemente de haber escogido el consultorio del doctor para la pantomima pues ya no lo era, el doctor le había dislocado el hueso del tobillo en la curación de su torcedura pues Kasumi había insistido en quedarse con ella durante el proceso algo razonable pues su padre estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas en la sala pues su "segunda pequeña niña" estaba en peligro de muerte y su "primer pequeña niña" no aprecia por ningún lado y el señor Saotome en su numero del panda jugando con su neumático para no tener que responder por que "el heredero" no estaba hay para ayudarlos así que salio en serio contraproducente la trampa pues ahora estaba lastimada, bueno al menos por un lado ya no tendría problema en mantener a la familia en el consultorio, Kasumi había dicho que Ranma podría buscar a Akane y protegerla que por ella no debían preocuparse pero por Nabiki si pues estaba lastimada y no acostumbraba dormir fuera de casa quizás si se quedaban todos ella se sentiría como en casa así que por su lado todo estaba marchando a la perfección solo esperaba que Ranma y Akane también estuvieran haciéndolo bien

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Mientras ellos habían acabado de cenar y recordaban viejas memorias de cuando se conocieron, de sus continuas peleas, de los arrebatos de Akane con él, de la cuenta de chichones que Ranma tenia (si le interesa el dato son como 20045 mas o menos... solo chichones, raspones, rasgones, rasguños y similares no entran) y aunque sonara extraño lo hacían sonriendo mejor dicho a carcajadas, ella las primeras veces deseo anexar un centenar a la lista pero Nabiki le había dado instrucciones muy claras al respecto 1. cero golpes y 2. risa solo sonríe será mas divertido para él y para ti y 3. ENAMORARLO ya no te resistas y enamoradlo de una vez por todas o lo perderás para siempre. Y eso era algo que ella no iba a permitir nunca, jamas eso era definitivo… él solo estaba embobado con ella "listo ya esta me tiene donde quiere… dicta sentencia Akane hazme tu prisionero ya nada me importa" (ahaaaaaaaa otro suspiro) de pronto una canción desconocida comenzó a sonar y algunas parejas se levantaron a al pista

te gustaría bailar

Mmmm – dijo ella sin creérselo – tu quieres bailar

si bueno solo con una condición

cual

que sea aquí en el balcón

por que

bueno yo no soy muy bueno pero se que tu si solo quiero aprender y no quiero exponerme que dices aceptas ser mi sensei un rato

bueno… esta bien

Se levantaron de la mesa y ella le empezó a enseñar

bueno primero que nada tus manos así – tomo una y la poso sobre su hombro y al otra sobre su cintura – y las mías va así – poso su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y la otra en su cintura – lo vez es como una cadena ahora solo pequeños pasos de izquierda a derecha muy suave, muy tranquilo como un movimiento de enfriamiento lo vez

si lo veo – dijo tranquilo sobre su oído

esta bien - "cielos"

… - "no eres la única que puede jugar Akane"

Así comenzaron a bailar sus cuerpos muy juntos quizá lo que jamas había estado de no ser por "accidentes" y bailaron y escucharon

_**Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida**_

_**Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas**_

_**Mas me cayó y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza**_

_**De ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas**_

_**Que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más**_

_**Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar**_

La música los inundo poco a poco con su mensaje 'te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas' él recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella escondiéndola en su pecho ella solo rodeo un poco mas su espalda con sus brazos recibiendo su calor, su ternura, su amor… era amor ni Ranma podía negarlo era amor

_**Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte**_

_**Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte**_

_**Acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca**_

_**Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma**_

_**Me voy pediendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando**_

_**Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón**_

_**Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior**_

Como obedeciendo a un mandato Akane subió ambos brazos por su espalda y lo presiono contra ella asiéndose a él con fuerza 'Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte' él por igual al sentir la cercanía de su prometida solo se inundo en su cabello besando con delicadeza su cabeza tan suave que ni ella lo notara unido a ella, como quería estarlo por siempre, solo quería ver su vida a un lado de ella 'Acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca' solo eso era lo único amanecer con ella todos los días unidos como en ese momento, uno del otro hasta el fin de su vida

_**Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**_

_**Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada cantar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla Crear, soñar dejar todo surgir**_

_**Apartando el miedo a sufrir**_

En ese momento todo desapareció, tío, papá hermanas, prometidas, enemigos, nada solo él y ella solo los dos con la sensación de que todo desaparecía si estaban juntos, de que cualquier cosa existente podía desaparecer si ellos estaban juntos 'Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir' "Akane no te separes de mi, solo tu puedes hacerme mas fuerte, solo tu"

_**Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente**_

_**Me por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte**_

_**Sentir cada día**_

_**Ese flechazo al verte, que mas dará lo que digan**_

_**Que más dará lo que piensen,**_

_**Si estoy loca es cosa mía**_

_**Ahora vuelvo a mirar al mundo a mi favor**_

_**Vuelvo a ver brillar el sol**_

"como es posible, porque él, por que yo, como es que alguien como tu llego a mi vida" ella seguía escondida en su pecho respirando ese perfume que si bien no era su perfume natural era una unión de una esencia con él que la bañaba que la envolvía que la enamoraba "quien mas si no él, el único dispuesto a aguantar mis histerias, mis arranques, mis celos, mis locuras todo lo malo de mi, el único dispuesto a sacrificarse por mi, de apoyarme en todo, el único con el valor de protegerme de todo de todos… el único capas de verdad amarme" lo apretó aun mas y él rodeo ahora su leve cintura, ella se estremeció al sentir sus manos a través se los cortes transversales de ese traje "me amas yo lo se lo siento ya no puedes ocultármelo, lo se ahora, desde hace mucho no es así, no es cierto, como quisiera que me lo dijeras ahora en este momento 'Sentir cada día Ese flechazo al verte, que mas dará lo que digan Que más dará lo que piensen, Si estoy loca es cosa mía' " y es mas yo también te amo

_**Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**_

_**Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada cantar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla Crear, soñar dejar todo surgir**_

_**Apartando el miedo a sufrir**_

La música ceso un minuto y ellos en la intimidada de su balcón seguían abrazados con el deseo de nunca romper ese abrazo que los unía que los protegía a los dos de todo que los hacía fuertes "solo voltea y déjame besarte" fue el pensamiento de los dos con toda su alma eso se pedían, se rogaban, se exigían el uno del otro 'Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios' cada fibra de su cuerpo se decía mil veces sin palabras te amo calladamente pero el silencio se hizo gritos al mirarse a los ojos después de un minuto de estar abrazados 'Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada' "por favor solo déjame hacerlo, déjame amarte Ranma /Akane" 'apartando el miedo a sufrir' y el deseo iba a realizarse cuando…

monsieur, mademoiselle – llego un mesero –lo siento mucho pero su chofer los busca ya

que hora es – dijo él sin soltarla pues no quería y se había hecho el despistado

las 12:10 am

bueno – con delicadeza y con todo el dolor de su alma se separo de ella "no te preocupes esta noche aun no termina" – tráiganos la cuenta por favor

enseguida monsieur

Los dos se miraron de pronto y solo atinaron a reír a carcajada limpia "esta noche va a pasar, tal y como lo dijo Nabiki, lo siento, tiene que pasar, no puedo haber hecho todo esto para nada…vamos Ranma no me decepciones"

El mesero llego con la cuenta y la puso en la mesa dejo la cantidad (nada escasa) y salieron del restaurante y subieron a la limusina y esta hecho a andar ambos venían ahora callados algo estaba cambiando, definitiva he inexorablemente, lo podían sentir, durante años ambos habían parado una barrera entre ellos una muy alta y difícil de sobrepasar, pero hora sentían como se caía por si sola en pedazos y en cualquier momento los dos podrían atravesarla y esta unidos para siempre como uno solo faltaba un golpe mas y estaría hecha añicos. De pronto el auto se detuvo

¿que es lo que pasa?

señor lo siento pero parece que el motor no funciona bien

que – dijo ella exaltada

si pero no se preocupen solo es cuestión de darle un ligero ajuste, no hay problema – el chofer guiño un ojo a Ranma lo entendió Nabiki se lo había dicho _los perderá como 30 min., en el bosque sin que mi hermanita se de cuenta_ - quizás les gustaría bajar un rato la noche es preciosa seria una lastima que la pasaran aquí solo tratando de ayudarme yo solo puedo hacerlo solo es cuestión de conocer el auto

muy bien – dijo Ranma y bajo y rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta de ella – me acompaña _beau__ mademoiselle_

_oui__ monsieur__ – _dijo ella y lo tomo por el brazo y fueron rumbo al bosque

caminaron en silencio y tranquilos la noche era perfecta, fría cierto pero bellísima las luciérnagas brillaban como pequeños focos a su alrededor y el canto de la cigarra se oía a lo lejos, el viento corría raudo entre las copas de los árboles meciéndolos con fuerza y la luna, brillaba en todo su esplendor en lo alto de las copas de los altos pinos y las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca tal y como si fuera invierno cuando todas las estrellas brillan en el firmamento, con mas iridiscencia que nunca… todo era tan perfecto

bbsssss – exclamo ella con frió

¿tienes frió?

si creo que fue una gran imprudencia venir sin un abrigo

no te preocupes – dijo y sin pensarlo o sin dejarlo pensarlo a ella la abrazo – esto te dará calor

gracias Ranma – dijo una sonrojada Akane

¿que es lo que pasa contigo?

¿por que?

en otra circunstancias me habrías mandado a volar por hacer esto

bueno en primer lugar no traigo mi mazo seria muy difícil esconderlo entre mi falda como siempre

así que hay lo escondes ha

si hay lo escondo en el único lugar que se que no te atreverías a buscar y en segundo…

¿en segundo?

Ya no lo haré mas, ya no quiero alejarte de mi mas

Akane…

Ranma yo…

Ya no hubo tiempo para terminar la frase, la tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos y la beso, la beso con todo el amor del mundo disfrutando por primer vez el verdadero sabor de sus labios, dulces, tersos, delicados, sintió el cambio inmediato de su amante en sus brazos como buscaron la forma de colgarse de su cuello y acércalo mas a ella, como respondía con suspiros sinceros dentro de su boca, como se movía y entreabría sus labios para aunar mas el beso, como respondía con todo el amor del mundo a ese beso tan esperado, tan exigido, tan aclamado, tan deseado, tan necesitado, todo su cuerpo respondía al igual que el de él, su corazón latiendo al mil por hora, su respiración agitada, sus cuerpo temblando de emoción, de alegría, de frió, y de amor, sobre todo de amor, su tacto, respondiendo presionando acariciando los puntos exactos para hacer sentir suya a esa mujer y ella hacer suyo a ese hombre, su oído dejándose anegar por la inconciencia del aparente silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido el bosque, la vista, bloqueada y abierta hacia un mundo interior donde se miraban por dentro donde podían ver sus auras color de rosa cubriéndolos a ambos formando una sola, el olfato respirando la esencia uno del otro, con el aroma de los pinos y la hierba conjugados y el gusto quizás el sentido mas excitado en ese momento por el sabor de eso labios tan lejanos durante tanto tiempo y ahora suyos, con ese sabor almendrado que solo pedían ser probado por una sola persona ahora lo sabían, vírgenes, solo tocados el uno por los del otro, suyos de ahora en adelante, suyos para toda la vida, ahora no había mas dudas se amaban esa respuesta química en su cuerpos sabían que eran el uno para el otro y la respuesta mágica de sus almas se los gritaba

Ranma

Akane, mi Akane

Ranma yo…

No yo cumpliré tu deseo – él se arrodillo ante ella y le dijo tomándola de las manos – Akane te quiero pedir que me dejes ser parte de tu vida, que complementes la mía, que seas mi amiga, mi compañera, mi consejera, mi amante… Akane quiero que seas mi prometida, la única… ¿aceptas?

Ranma yo… - lo vio muy dulcemente y se arrodillo a su lado y lo miro con mucha dulzura "funciono" – si acepto, acepto ser la otra mitad de tu vida si tu aceptas ser la mía

Akane – la abrazo de nuevo y la lleno de besos en el rostro – yo siempre estaré hay siempre seré la otra mitad de ti y de tu vida aunque no me lo pidas

Se sentaron en la hierba y se besaron de nuevo las caricias iban subiendo de intensidad provocando hondos suspiros de parte de los dos, se deseban con vehemencia Ranma sobre todo era el mas afectado, el verla el desearla durante días había nublado su perspectiva y su razón un poco respecto de quien era él, y quien era ella el feo marimacho que él siempre insultaba ahora era una mujer en sus brazos que no parecía tener ningún reparo de disfrutar de las caricias de sus manos en sus brazos… ella mientras estaba también nublaba, mas que eso esta entregada, toda su vida aunque ni ella lo aceptara había deseado con locura poder hundirse en la enajenación de estar entre sus brazos de sentir sus besos sus caricias su calor, su entrega de él para ella, lo sentía tan suyo y se sentía tan de él… pero de pronto se oyeron los pitazos de la limusina era hora de volver a casa

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

así después de un rato llegaron a casa , la casa estaba vacía pero las llaves estaban bajo una piedra en al entrada como siempre por si llegaba cualquier miembro de la familia y no traía llave como ellos, en la sala había un gran alboroto, los muebles desordenados y todo fuera de lugar síntoma de una cosa las demás prometidas de Ranma habían estado hay buscándolo a él o buscando a Nabiki para hacerle pagar la mala broma, así que todo estaba ahora en silencio y solo… subieron silenciosamente las escaleras y llegaron al piso de arriba

muy buenas noches Akane- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso dulcísimo en la boca

… - ella se limito a responder el beso y a abrazarlo con fuerza "se que no es el plan pero yo…" Ranma …

si dime Akane Chan

… - "Akane Chan puede alguien ser mas dulce – no te vayas, no quiero dormir sola esta noche

¿que? – dijo muy asombrado estaba en un universo alterno o esa realmente era Akane pidiéndole…- Akane yo no puedo

por favor – dijo ella sin soltarlo – o no quieres

yo…"si supieras que me muero de ganas de ser parte de ti de hacerte mía" – con toda mi alma

pues yo también, por favor no te vayas

es que yo… no quiero hacer algo de lo que mas adelante nos arrepintamos

nunca me arrepentiría… después de todo yo ya soy tuya en alma, me gustaría serlo también en cuerpo

….- no respondió nada mas la tomo en brazos y entro con ella a su alcoba

La oscuridad, la soledad y el amor se hicieron uno en esa noche donde el silencio se vio interrumpido esa noche por los sonidos (nada discretos) de dos amantes que se amaban por primera vez con la única persona en sus sueños eso lo sabían y con la única que querrían estar toda su vida

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Pasaron dos meses donde los jóvenes se tuvieron que esconder de las miradas curiosas de su padres que ya no los veían discutir tan a menudo y protegiéndose de su locas prometidas que parecían mas aguerridas que antes pues veían la misma situación pero ya nada podarían hacer la decisión estaba tomada, estaban decididos a estar juntos para siempre, casarse, formar una familia…. Pero las cosas no salen siempre según uno lo planea deseaban terminar el instituto y él entrenar a Akane para que lo ayudara en el doyo como heredera también y esperar un par de años para casarse pero paso algo que los vería truncados…… los padres de Ranma y Akane tenían una platica muy seria con los dos jóvenes

así que embarazada – dijo muy seriamente Soun

si papa – dijo un poco cabizbaja Akane

y el padre que piensa – dijo Genma

que la boda debe ser de inmediato – dijo el padre

bueno eso ya lo suponíamos – dijo exaltado el señor Saotome – en cuanto

en menos de dos meses cuando termine el curso y a ella no se le note demasiado

bueno hijos – dijo el señor Tendo y los abrazo contento y llorando a mares – no podrían darnos una mayor felicidad, por sus estudios no se preocupen solo esperaremos que Akane tenga su hijo y podrán continuar si así lo desean, el nuevo integrante será bienvenido por todos y se le cuidara muy bien

gracias papa

queremos que sea a las afueras de Nerima y que no se entere mucha gente no deseamos que pase lo de la ultima vez

claro hijos será como ustedes quieran lo importante es que …- se acerco a Saotome y lo abrazo emocionado hasta las lagrimas – finalmente lo hemos logrado se casaran

si Tendo lo logramos

… - " si llénense todo el crédito, ustedes no hicieron nada" decía Nabiki para sus adentros

Así se formalizo finalmente la relación de Ranma y Akane delante de toda la familia Tendo

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

Así en la noche Nabiki estaba escondida detrás del doyo con su "jefe"

mas formal no puede ser esa relación yo ya termine mi trabajo

ya lo veo Nabiki a sido un trabajo estupendo

y bien finalmente me darás mi paga

claro y como lo prometí la doblare ya que hasta matrimonio tendremos

ha vamos no puedes tener tanto dinero – dijo incrédula Nabiki – de donde lo sacarías

bueno hace como 6 meses me saque la lotería no se como tengo tanta suerte en estos juegos – es mas sabes te pagare el triple por la boda

en serio – en los ojos de Nabiki se vio el malvado brillo de la avaricia pintado

si – le extendió un cheque con la cantidad de 150 000 yenes que recibió temblando Nabiki

nunca había tenido tanto dinero junto en mis manos,

al menos todavía queda algo para los gastos que habrá adelante con el bebé ese supongo se los daré a ese par

oye algún día les dirás que tu fuiste quien me contrato

no lo se, crees que ellos lo podrían creer

no lo se quizá no, a estas alturas ni yo lo creo

bueno quizá algún día

fue un placer hacer negocios contigo hermanita, cuando quieras otro cupido solo llámame Kasumi

claro Nabiki veo que eres muy buena para esto

Así la menor se alejo con el cheque en las manos dispuesta a cobrarlo al día siguiente en el banco mas cercano, y la mayor de las Tendo se sentó en las escaleras del exterior del doyo mirando el cielo estrellado finalmente su familia era una con la de los Saotome mas feliz no podía estar

_Fin_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_Nota final:_

_lo se es un fic un poco viejito de hecho pero es uno de msi favoritos y tenia que subirlo en esta pagina, espero y les guste mucho, a mime facino hacerlo... jeje_

_**por favor antes de irte me dejas un review..? sip... arigatou**_

_mimi chan_


End file.
